secret love
by wolf-girl-inprint
Summary: well uh im not good with this kinda thing but its about naruto and sakura a best friend love she never told him but when he got tooken away will she get him back well read and find out please read


Sakura was in deeply love with her best friend naruto her and naruto were allways together and never left each otheres side naruto never thought about being more then friends but in there last year in hight school things happen that they never thought would happen there friend ship was slowly dieing. Sakura and naruto were walking home sakura was in deep though and naruto said " gusse what saku-chan" she looked at naruto and said "yes naru-chan" he smiled and said " I naruto have fellen in love with ino" just as those words came out of his mouth her whole world when crashing down he stoped walking and she held her books tighter and whipert a "w-why" naruto stoped and looked at her and said "what" she shoke her head and stater to walk again as he said "did you see ino today her clothes never seem to disapont me her hair always so bautfull and her eyes allways shining" sakura noded her and thought~_w-why her shes not wroths narutos love he is a wonder person~_ she looked at her clothes she was wearing a long sleaved shirt that was deep blue to hide her wrist and black baggy jeans and black and blue nickys looked out her coner eye and saw that naruto was wearing a black shirt that said "wears my raman" in blod ornge letters with black fated jeans white and black nicklys and smileing what can light the darkes part of the wrold and sight and said " naruto-kun shut up I have to go ok?? Mom is comeing home so uhh bye bye see you later" he smiled be-cuz she called him naruto-kun and waved and pulled ur in a hugs and she ran off

SAKURAS POV

Naruto could never know the truth I ran in side my room its bad that he dosnt know that my mom left me for her bf shino I took my shirt off and looked at my wrist that show deep cutes as I took the blade and cut deeper more I could feel it the pain going away and it was never going to come back deeper tears feel more deeper and more tears as I fell back and laned on my bed blood flooer out and I fell a sleep I woke up to

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I samched the alram clock well hell I was coved in blood and I sighted and pulled my cloths off and threw them on the floor with a pain in my wrist and walked in to the beth room took a shower

~10 mins later~

I got a bra on and a long black shirt on and skinny jeans and let my hair loose and framed my face and I put on D/Cs on that were black and blue and I walked out the house to come face to face with naruto I sighted and smiled a sad one he simed brightly and said "hello sakura-chan" I nodded my head and started to walk off he frowned but stared to walk with me I looked at him and sighed and he just keeped looking at the ground smileing then he said "so last nigh I called ino and I asked her out and she said yes" my eyes saided to water and he looked at me and I smiled but a tear fell and his smile disappped and he looked at me and said in a sad way "whats wrong sakura-chan" then her heart stop where was the saku-chan? I shook my head and walked faster as a ruby color car pulled up and the window rolled down and then I mudder "speak of the deavli and she shall apper" ino looked at me and rolled her eyes and she said "naru-kun wanna ride??" I growled low and naruto just blushed and nodded and got in the car and waved to me

(normal p.o.v)

sakura just walked in to the doors of the high school and she was a bit mad still that ino called HER, her naruto naru-kun sakura looked at her locker and put her books in there and grabed her notebook and math book and walked to class on her way she saw naruto kissing ino as soon as she saw that she ran and also saw ino smriking at her sakura cryed her eyes out for 40 mins untile someone came into the bathroom she ran out of the bath room

BAM

She fell on to the ground and she looked up and her eyes winden it was naruto

He looked at her and asked "Ne sakura-chan whats wrong?? Have you been crying?"

She slowly got up and ramed her should to his and walked to her next class with naruto hot on her heels

After school narutpo grabed sakura by the hand and stoped her from raning from him like she was doing alll day she looked at him and growled "what" naruto was taken back by what she said but glared a little and said " what is up with you sakura …huh?? …I mean do you have a stick up your geeky butt?" sakuras eyes winden and naruto keep going and then he really done it when he said " man ino was right your such a forhead g-

SLAP

Sakura slaped him right in the face and she was looking down and her pertty pink locks were in her face as she said "don't you ever call me that naruto-teme you are no longer my best friend you can have her slut ino-pig……goodbye naruto" just as she said that she looked up to him and had tear going down her face naruto was shocked he has never seen sakura cry like this befor yeah such he had seen her with a flew tears but no like this she had tears streaming down her face sakura slowly walked away

(7 weeks later)

sakura layed life less on her bed with her wrist coved in blood she slowly sat up as she cleand her cuts and wraped them she looked at her self in the bathroom

her skin was pale and her jade eyes were life less and she glared and turned around she didn't see naruto in her room she slowy put on her mp3 loudly

(A/N this is called JoJo - Secret Love)

she had her eyes closed and slowly stared to sang as naruto was on her room frame

Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess thats all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Sakura put a hand on her heart

try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

she remeberd when she saw ino and naruto kissing but sang more and was putting her heart and soul in to the song

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Sakura smiled remember all her dreams of her and naruto making love and kissing him holding her close to him and he never let do

try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

What do you see in her  
You dont see in me (dont see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

A tear when down sakuras face and clenched her fist

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
(everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Just as she whipserd "naruto-kun I love you" just then she felt arm warp around her her eyes shoot open and saw blond and she smiled a true smile a smile she hasn't done that in a while then she heard "sakura I love two" just then she felt lips on hers and she was kissing back just then naruto got on one knee and said "sakura marry me please" sakura was shocked but she would go to hell and back twice for this baka she slowly said "yes" and he clamed her lips again………

The End ??

(A/N well did I do a good job ???)


End file.
